1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus for measuring distance between two surfaces of a stepped structure.
2. Description of Related Art
An altimeter is usually used to measure distance between a base surface and an upper surface of a stepped structure of a workpiece. The altimeter includes an adjustable measuring arm, a zero reset button, a scale, and so on. To take the measurement, the measuring arm is held on the base surface, and the zero reset button is pressed down to have the pointer of the scale aim at “0”. The measuring arm is next moved to the upper surface, and the scale will show a value of the distance between the base surface and the upper surface.
However, using the above methodology is too slow because of moving the measuring arm from the base surface to the upper surface.
Therefore a need exist for a measurement apparatus that can be quickly to measure the distance between the base surface and the upper surface.